Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle side view mirror, particularly to a device for correcting and fixing the position of the vehicle side view mirror which is constructed in such a way that the side view mirror can be fixed by providing a flexible member along the entire side of the side view mirror in the space between the case and the side view mirror so that the side view mirror does not move in the case even when it is given an impact, and that the angle of the side view mirror can be easily adjusted by a driver.
The angle of the presently used vehicle side view mirror must be adjusted frequently according to the driver's physical structure, the state of the driver's seat and exterior impact. For a driver to adjust the angle of the side view mirror, he has to correct the angle of the side view mirror first, then he has to check the reflected image while seated in the driver's seat, and then he has to repeat the action of correcting the angle of the side view mirror. Furthermore, because the angle of the side view mirror is adapt to be changed due to a slight impact, the exact reflected image must be duplicated by repeating the above procedure until the desired image is attained. Also, the angle of the side view mirror may need adjustment after cleaning the exterior of the vehicle or after an impact to the mirror or the supporting structure thereof.
A device for remote adjustment of the side view mirror is expensive making it uneconomical to install the mirror to the medium or small vehicles. Furthermore, there are disadvantages in the remote adjusting devices of the prior art (manual or automatic) since those devices require installation from the mounting position through the vehicle body and into the vehicle cab, which is a multi step and costly process. Also, repairing such devices is costly due to their complicated design. Another problem with this type of remote adjusting device is that the driver is tempted to correct the reflected image or view of the mirror while driving.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mirror device for easily correcting and securing the position of the vehicle side view mirror such that the reflected image of the side view mirror can be easily adjusted to the desired position, and once corrected is securely maintained in the adjusted state.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mirror device which includes position correction lines positioned about the periphery of the mirror to enable easy readjustment of the mirror by providing the approximate position of the mirror relative to the correction lines prior to misalignment of the mirror such that the mirror can be so positioned thereby shorting the adjustment process.